The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Prunus plant, typically used as a cherry tree rootstock, botanically known as Prunus cerasus, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Weiroot 720’.
The new Prunus plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Prunus cerasus ‘Weiroot 72’, not patented. The new Prunus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of ‘Weiroot 72’ in the autumn of 2001 in an outdoor nursery in Bavaria, Freising, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new Prunus plant by tissue culture since the autumn of 2001 in a controlled environment in Bavaria, Freising, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Prunus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.